El último adiós
by helisethranse
Summary: Situado en la primera temporada de the originals. El quiebre inevitable de la confianza entre los medios hermanos originales, ocasiona que Niklaus confiese lo que se ha guardado por años. (Klebekah). Capítulo único.


La rabia era inmensa al enterarse de su traición, de la verdadera razón por la que había perdido la ciudad de New Orleans la primera vez. Había sido ella, y solo ella la culpable de que Mikael los hubiera encontrado hace tantos años. Ella y su egoísmo. Por lo que su rabia, furia y enojo eran totalmente justificables.

Su propia sangre la había traicionado.

Por lo que en el instante en que Genevieve lo dejó libre para ir tras ella, salió corriendo con la sangre fría, dispuesto a matarla sin piedad, hacerla pagar por su tracción.

Se suponía que su "por siempre y para siempre" valía más que todo, pero ella había roto primero aquella promesa. Había hecho lo que ningún enemigo había logrado hacer, romperlo por dentro, destrozarlo. Destrozar su corazón por completo, porque la persona a la que más amaba lo había traicionado por otro hombre.

Un hombre ante el cual ya se había rendido en la batalla por el corazón de Rebekah, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera...

No tardó en encontrarla, mirándolo completamente muerta de miedo, cojeando por alguna razón, que en ese momento no prestó atención. Estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar, ni siquiera para contemplarla por un instante como siempre hacía. La rabia podía más que él.

" _Nik_ " Le decía asustada, llamándolo por su apodo, que siempre le había gustado como ella lo pronunciaba, pero en aquel instante. Sonaba tan sucio, tan profano. Era un insulto para él que luego de su traición le llamará así. " _Nik, no es cierto_ " Agregó haciéndolo enfadar aún más, ella sabía porque estaba enfadado y, aun así, aun así, lo negaba, negaba que lo había traicionado de la peor forma.

" _Quiero creerte, hermana_ " Le dijo siendo totalmente sincero, porque debajo de toda esa rabia irracional aun quería creer que todo lo que sabía era una mentira, que su Bekah no lo había traicionado por un maldito hombre. " _Pero tu cara me cuenta una historia diferente_ " Soltó con rabia haciéndole dar la vuelta y comenzar a huir de él. _"¡No puedes esconderte de mí, Rebekah!"_ Gritó furioso.

Aunque la rabia iba disminuyendo según iba detrás de ella. Escuchando sus rápidos latidos por su miedo y por estar huyendo de él. Fue entonces cuando dejó de cegarse, pero sin dejar de ir tras ella.

Estaba cazando a su hermana. Como a una presa, como a un enemigo con él cual quiere acabar inmediata y fulminantemente. A ella, a la única a la cual había puesto por encima de todos, incluso de Elijah. Su pequeña hermana, a quien protegería siempre, a ella. A la mujer que había amado desde pequeños, pero a la vez, la única a la que no podía tener.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó mientras atravesaba la puerta por donde había entrada la rubia que daba hacia unas escaleras que bajaban hasta un tipo de sótano, aun con el cuchillo de Papa Tunde en su mano. Con el cual había planeado apuñarla, pero que ahora parecía demasiado cruel para él. Él ya había sentido en carne propia el poder de ese cuchillo, y comenzaba a preguntarse si sería capaz de clavársela a ella...

Las escaleras llegaron a su fin, y la encontró allí recostada en contra una pared, sin intentar correr, totalmente asustada de él como nunca antes lo había estado. Porque por primera vez había provocado toda la ira de su hermano...

 _"¿Cansada de correr?"_ Le preguntó el híbrido burlándose de la situación mientras por dentro luchaba contra no hacerle daño y dejar pasar esta indiscreción como siempre hacía.

" _Sé cuánto te gusta la caza. Antes te negaría ese placer_ " Le respondió la rubia en forma de burla, haciendo que la parte irracional de su hermano tomara de nuevo el control. Si tan solo le hubiera pedido que no le hiciera daño con aquella sonrisa a la cual él no podía negarle nada, las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

 _"Bueno, entonces cogeré mis placeres de otra manera"_ Soltó con un doble sentido que ella no lograría entender. Porque jamás sabría la razón por la cual su traición le dolió más que la de cualquier otro. _"No hay más dagas para encerrarte en un ataúd para ti"_ Le dijo con rabia. _"Confía en mí, hermana, desearás lo que te ofrece la daga"_ Agregó escupiendo aquella palabra que tanto le ardía decirla, " _hermana_ ", aquello que era lo único que lo detenía de hacer lo que quería hacer desde siempre. _"Esto... será mucho menos misericordioso" "¿Cómo describir exactamente lo que hace este cuchillo?"_ Comenzó a explicar intentando disfrutar aquel sentimiento de triunfo que siempre tenía al derrotar a un enemigo pero que no llegaba al tener a Bekah así. Le ocurría todo lo contrario, comenzaba a tenerse asco por haberle hecho tal daño, por haberla hecho sentir tanto miedo. Y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, ni menos mucho admitir en voz alta, de haberla llevado hace tantos años, al borde de tener que buscar a Mikael para obtener su felicidad.

 _"No tienes que hacer esto, Nik"_ Dijo las palabras mágicas que le hicieron borrar su sonrisa sarcástica y falsa. Pues era cierto, no tenía que hacerlo. Ya la había asustado, le había dado su lección.

Además, verla viéndola con tanto odio y miedo, le hizo saber que, si hacía algo, ella jamás lo podría perdonar. Y él no podría vivir sin su perdón y con su odio, por más daño que le hubiera hecho, él siempre la perdonaría. Sin contar que morir por su culpa era mejor que cualquier otra muerte, por lo que sin decir nada dio la vuelta.

 _"¿Nik?"_ Preguntó ella extrañada por el cambio de su hermano, aunque también temía que fuera una trampa, pero supo que no era así cuando él comenzó a caminar por las escaleras sin verla. _"¿Qué haces?"_ Le cuestionó sin poder creer que lo había convencido de retractarse. Sin embargo, él no respondió, y siguió con su camino. A paso lento, apropósito, ya que muy dentro de él esperaba que ella le detuviera.

 _"Lo que querías, te dejaré en paz, esta vez para siempre"_ Le dijo intentando no derramar alguna lagrima al decir aquello. Por primera vez en su larga vida, se alejaría de ella, porque ella lo quiso así.

 _"Nik, no.…"_ Intentó decirle algo, haciendo que se detuviera mientras él negaba como si fuera una broma.

" _Sabes... si me hubieras ofrecido solo una parte de lo que le ofreciste a él, las cosas hubieran sido distintas"_ Confesó sin miedo alguno, después de todo él la había perdido, y no perdía nada si hablaba de más por primera vez en su vida.

 _"¿Qué a quién?"_ Preguntó ella sin entender nada. O más bien, entender y no aceptar lo que escuchaba. Era imposible lo que estaba insinuando.

 _"A Marcel. Tu amor por él"_ Le respondió sin miedo antes de mirarla y sonreírle con tristeza, mientras ella notaba como una traviesa lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Confirmándole lo que creía de lo que estaba hablando.

Mil años en silencio, y solo ahora había dicho algo. Porque ella lo sabía, siempre lo supo, sabía que su medio hermano sentía lo mismo que ella, aunque nunca decía nada. Por lo que le resultó increíble que justo en ese momento, en que su confianza se había fracturado irremediablemente, él se atrevía a confesarle aquello.

 _"Nik..."_ Soltó en un susurro de súplica y agonía. Una sola palabra en la cual suplicaba que no se fuera, que hablara de ello, pero él no lo interpretó así. Niklaus solo creía en lo que quería creer, ella le odiaría y le repulsaría por lo que él sentía por ella, eso era lo único que podía ver. Negándose a ver la esperanza, y aquel brillo de añoranza de su hermana, antes de desaparecer de allí con su velocidad vampírica. Ya que había estado preparado para la tracción, el odio, y el miedo, pero nunca, aunque no fuera así, para el rechazo de su hermana, su amor prohibido.

Hola, espero que alguien lo haya leído ya que ha estado por mucho tiempo en mi baúl de fics o mejor dicho one shot :)


End file.
